Home
by lupinspup
Summary: For as long as he could remember, Harry has dreamed of this occasion. The final farewell… COMPLETE!
1. Midnight

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world. It all belongs to the genius creator, J.K. Rowling.

**Intro..**

**Midnight**

As the clock downstairs strikes midnight, a young man searches his room for any stray belongings. Finding none, Harry closes his trunk and with a grin, mutters a spell to lock it.

"Ha! Right under your noses, Dursleys!"

Harry can now legally do magic as it is his 17th birthday. Best of all though, he is going home in just a few hours. With this exciting thought, Harry lays down on the lumpy mattress in the smallest bedroom at 4 Privet Drive for the last time.

(A/N: The other chapters are longer….promise!)


	2. Final Conversation

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world. It all belongs to the genius creator, J.K. Rowling.

**Final Conversation**

Harry awoke to the sound of Hedwig alighting on her cage.

"Good morning ol' girl! We're leaving today! If you want a head start, go ahead. I'll meet you there."

Hedwig just stared at him.

"Alright then." Harry grinned. "I really wanted you with me anyway. As much as I've looked forward to this day, I'm dreading it too."

Hedwig hooted in her understanding manner.

After checking his room one final time, Harry made the bed and went about his morning routine. Fifteen minutes later, when he was certain all three Dursleys would be in the kitchen, Harry grabbed the four items from the desk, his trunk, Hedwig, and went downstairs. Harry placed the trunk and Hedwig by the front door and went into the kitchen. Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley all ignored him.

"Excuse me, Uncle Vernon? Aunt Petunia? Dudley? We need to talk."

His aunt and uncle exploded.

"Don't tell me what I need to do boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon.

"As if we have the time to fuss over you!" sneered Aunt Petunia. Dudley just rolled his eyes.

"By talk, I mean I talk, you listen." Harry rephrased. "It won't take long and it is of utmost importance." Harry had practiced what he was going to say, and thought it sounded civilized and normal.

His aunt and uncle, still grumbling, made to leave. Harry thought drastic measures of persuasion might be needed. However, Aunt Petunia forced some civility in her voice.

"Fine. How about in the lounge like _normal_ people?" she offered.

"Perfect," replied Harry.

Once in the lounge, Harry found himself at a loss for words. He looked at his aunt and uncle on the sofa, and his cousin barely contained in a recliner.

"Get on with it, boy! We haven't got all day! Some of us have _real_ lives and jobs to get to!" Uncle Vernon exclaimed.

Harry heard a soft hoot from Hedwig as if to reassure him.

"Sorry," Harry muttered. "Right. OK then," Harry started to remember some of the words he had planned to say. "You are aware that today is my 17th birthday. I am now legally of age. The protection we all received by my living here is no longer."

At this, Uncle Vernon turned several shades of purple and opened his mouth.

"Before you say anything, hear me out," Harry said. Surprisingly, Uncle Vernon promptly closed his mouth. Harry continued, "You will be happy to know I am leaving as soon as we finish this conversation. I shall never darken your doorstep again. However, for my peace of mind, I have a few things to say." Harry took a deep breath and summoned his Gryffindor courage. "First of all, thank you."

At this, all three Dursleys looked surprised, clearly, not expecting words of gratitude. Then, Harry continued. "Thank you for locking me in a cupboard for ten years of my life. Thank you for treating me as if I were nothing more than a slave in your home. Dudley, thank you for playing "Hunting Harry" all those formidable childhood years. Thank you for not feeding me enough for a growing boy, for not giving me clothes of the proper size, but most of all, thank you for not loving me."

Harry took a moment and relished the look of shocked horror on their faces.

"While I did not appreciate this at the time, it really did prepare me for many things I have faced these past few years. Not prepared as well as a loving nurturing environment would have provided, but prepared nonetheless. I know how not to treat people. Also, the treatment you gave me may have very well saved your lives. I honestly don't know. It seems the parental figures that did love me have died. My parents, godfather, and now Dumbledore."

"You recall Dumbledore telling you of the war? He was killed in a battle at the school last month. He may have been the most powerful of my people, but he was not omnipotent. Cowards killed him in cold-blood. These people are Death Eaters. A group of people who believe the world should be rid of _normal_ people like yourselves, as well as persons with magical abilities who are not of wizarding descent."

"I apologize for speaking of my _abnormality_ in your home Uncle Vernon" Harry said quickly as he registered the angry purple look on his uncle's face. "I just could not think of another way to explain them. This war affects us all, whether you believe that or not. The Death Eater's will be after you simply because you have magical relatives. It would have happened whether or not I had died instead of lived."

"As for protection for you lot, I have come up with a plan, but first know this. I do not love you. I do not hate you either. I have no feelings for you because of the way I have been treated while in your care. I did nothing to deserve such horrendous treatment other than live. However, I do not wish you dead."

Harry pulled out three rings from his pocket and gave one to each Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley. Aunt Petunia's was a ruby and diamond anniversary ring while the men's were gold with a ruby inset. The Dursleys stared at their gift.

"These are specialized portkeys," Harry explained. "It is a form of emergency transportation in case of an attack." Once Harry had their full attention again, he gave the simple instructions created just for them. "If you are attacked by Death Eaters or Voldemort, touch the ruby and simply say, "Help me." It does not matter how you touch the ruby, but the ruby must touch your skin. It will take you directly to safety. DO NOT TAKE OFF THE RING. YOU MUST WEAR IT AT ALL TIMES. You can do all chores with them, bathe and whatnot. Do you understand?" Harry received affirmative nods from everyone.

"Excellent. Now, no one knows of these arrangements but us. If you activate the portkey, do not let any Death Eater touch you or they will come along for the ride. I cannot guarantee anyone will be at the safe location to fight with them. Do you understand?" Again, Harry received affirmative nods from Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley.

"OK, final thing." Harry then removed a notebook from his pocket. "If you have questions, or for some odd reason need to contact me, just write in this book. Answers will appear the next time you open it, but only to the writer. Also, whatever you have written will disappear once the notebook is closed. For example, Aunt Petunia writes Happy New Year. When I respond, only she will see the response. This is an added precaution. Keep this where all three of you have access to it. To anyone else, it will be nothing but a new notebook."

"And I know I don't have to tell you, but I feel I must stress it anyway. DO NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT THESE ITEMS. Even if there are people threatening to kill you if you don't tell them about safety measures taken. They will kill you anyway. They do not show mercy. Do you understand?"

The Dursleys just stared at him as he paced in front of them. Harry stopped in front of his aunt and uncle and sat on the coffee table when he did not receive an answer.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon. I know how much you hate my world. If I knew of anyway to keep you safe other than this I would. You don't have to use the notebook. It's mainly for if you notice anything suspicious. I know you recognize magic. I was the only one in this area. I give you these things for your safety only. And until such a time comes, if one comes, you can pretend there are no magical properties involved. If someone asks where you got the rings, tell them it's a family heirloom inherited from distant relatives. After all, that is the truth."

Harry stood up as the clock struck 8:00. Uncle Vernon needed to leave for work in just a few minutes. Still, the Dursleys said nothing. Harry arose and stood in front of them for the final time. "I'm leaving now. I sincerely hope you never have to use any of these. Good-bye Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon. Dudley." Harry nodded curtly to his relatives and went into the hall. With a quick flick of his wand, he shrank his trunk and put it into his pocket. He took Hedwig, opened the door, and stepped out into the world. No longer protected but no longer jailed or subjected to neglect or cruelty.


	3. Destination Home

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world. It all belongs to the genius creator, J.K. Rowling.

**Destination…. Home**

Harry walked swiftly to an abandoned alley, disillusioned himself and Hedwig, and stuck out his right arm.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded…" Stan Shunpike stopped short, looking around for the person who summoned the bus.

"Stan, it's me, _Neville_. _I paid for the ride back in June, remember?" _Harry whispered the code previously arranged with the newest member of the Order.

Stan Shunpike's eyes shone with excitement. "Oy! Ernie! Guess they left!"

Harry climbed aboard and found Tonks on the second level, disguised as a young girl with black hair with pink streaks, and blue eyes.

"Wotcher Tonks" Harry whispered as he sat down.

"Hiya Neville," Tonks whispered back.

There was no conversation on the trip. Tonks, Harry, and four other order members Harry had not acknowledged disembarked at Grimmauld Place. As Harry thought of Number 12, he found it odd that he had felt this dark, evil house more home than Privet Drive. And while he had told Dumbledore last year that he did not want the house, he now realized how so very much he did.

Upon entering his house, Harry found it full of people he loved. The Weasleys, Remus, Tonks, Hermione, and even old Mrs. Figg. Harry's heart was fit to burst. He finally found what it was he was hoping for all these years. Home. He was home.

Fini

A/N: Please review! It's my first fan-fic and all feed-back is welcome and appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
